


Witch in Red

by Psiah



Series: Psiah's One-Hoots [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Help with Earbuds, Human Music, One Shot, Sensitive Ears, Tomato Amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psiah/pseuds/Psiah
Summary: Before Luz let Amity listen to the "human music" on her phone, she probably should have checked which playlist she'd left it on, lest she inadvertently reveal what had been on her mind lately.Not that she'd beenhidingit,per se, she just had no plans of ever telling anyone. Especially notAmity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Psiah's One-Hoots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912591
Comments: 12
Kudos: 412





	Witch in Red

It was  _ just _ a study session _._

That’s what Luz had to keep reminding herself.

That’s why Amity was  _ there, _ in Luz’s  _ room, _ alone together in an otherwise empty house.

And it wasn’t Luz’s fault that they were alone! She hadn’t connived to set up this situation! She’d invited Willow and Gus, but the former had declined and the latter had suspiciously rescinded his acceptance after Willow had elbowed him in the side. Luz was pretty sure they were up to  _ something. _ She just had no idea  _ what. _

And she definitely couldn’t be responsible for Eda, Lilith, and King announcing a last minute caper that she couldn’t take part in without canceling her previous plans, and she’d  _ never _ do that to Amity!

So no, Luz wasn’t taking advantage of Amity or anything. Amity was here of her own free will! And Luz had even offered to take their studying somewhere else, but Amity hadn’t seen the problem.

Of  _ course _ she hadn’t seen the problem.

So Luz needed to focus on just studying. Letting her feelings get in the way wouldn’t be fair to Amity.

Or the person Amity was interested in.

The dance had plagued Luz, flashing through her mind repeatedly since it happened. She couldn’t help but wish that it could have been  _ real. _ An actual date; not a friend one.

And this stupid crush was affecting her; kept making her think she was seeing things. But there was no way Amity was actually blushing at her, looking at her with  _ those _ eyes. After all, Luz’s last crush had been  _ painfully _ unrequited, to the point where it ended one of the very few friendships she’d made back in the human realm.

After everything they’d been through together, and how hard won this friendship was, Luz wasn’t even remotely willing to risk it.

Eventually, Amity would get together with the person she  _ actually _ liked, and Luz would be happy for her, and then she could eventually move on.

Right now, though, she needed to focus on the formulae for different types of abominations that Amity was helping her learn, and not on how warm and soft Amity’s hand was whenever she’d gently place her hand over Luz’s and guide it towards the relevant passage.

She focused on her abominations homework, because focusing on Amity right now would just be  _ torture. _ Would Amity have been so hands-on if she knew what this was doing to Luz? Luz  _ really _ hadn’t expected her to be this touchy-feely at  _ all _ given her otherwise aloof attitude.

Eventually, they’d covered everything in their shared classes, and due to Luz’s brilliant decision to take on eight times the workload of every other student, she had to move on to subjects which Amity couldn’t help her with.

And yet, for some reason, Amity didn’t want to leave. Maybe it was to avoid the teasing of her siblings back home? Or perhaps it was to avoid her parents. Either way, Luz wasn’t going to judge; she was just going to sit there, go through her potions homework, and try to pretend she wasn’t enjoying Amity’s company quite as much as she was. There was  _ no _ way Amity was here  _ just _ for her.

Meanwhile, Amity, in her boredom, had discovered Luz’s phone, and was studying it with a curious expression.

“So, what does this do?” Amity asked.

“Oh, I guess it’s kind of like your scrolls.” Luz said idly, trying to keep her focus on her studies. “Although… I can’t really talk to anyone with it right now, with the portal closed, but I can still take pictures, record videos, listen to music…”

“Music?” Amity perked. “Like, human music?”

“I wouldn’t know where to get alien music, so, yeah.” Luz chuckled. “Human music. Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Amity shifted, biting her lip. “Back home, I have… one piece of human music, but it’s on a big old… plate? It spins around on this big machine. It’s quite nice, if cumbersome. It’s by a human named…” Amity paused, looking up as she tried to remember. “Paul Mkck Artney?”

Luz couldn’t help but laugh at Amity’s attempt to pronounce the name, though she supposed that if she saw three consonants in a row and didn’t already know how it was meant to be pronounced, she probably wouldn’t have done any better.

“Well, the big ‘plates’ are pretty old school. They’re called ‘records’.” Luz said. “Newer stuff, like my phone right there, can hold thousands of records’ worth of songs on them. I don’t think I have anything by Paul McCartney saved on it though, sorry.”

“That’s fine.” Amity said, glancing back down at the phone. “I… still think I’d like to hear some more human music, if that’s alright?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.” taking her eyes off of her homework for a minute, Luz grabbed her earbuds, plugged them into the phone, then offered them to Amity.

Amity just seemed confused.

“Oh, right… you uh, gotta put these in your ears.” Luz said, looking away to try to hide her blush.

Amity took them, and fumbled with them for a second, then looked up at Luz with a pleading expression.

“Here, let me help you.” Luz started, reaching towards Amity’s ear before her brain caught up to her, causing her to stop a few inches away. “May I?” She asked.

Amity nodded, mutely, and seemed to be turning red.

Luz closed her eyes and shook her head a bit, trying to banish the hallucination. Yes, touching someone’s ears could be considered… intimate, and yes, Luz had long wanted to touch Amity’s ears; to play with them, see how sensitive they were, see if they would twitch like a cat’s… but now was definitely  _ not _ the right time to indulge in that fantasy.

Luz let out a slow breath, opened her eyes, and guided the appropriate earbud towards Amity’s nearest ear. She brushed against it accidentally, and, to her delight, it  _ did _ twitch slightly.

After guiding the earbud in, her fantasies got the better of her, and her hand lingered against Amity’s ear, reveling in how soft it was as she slowly guided a knuckle along the--

Then Amity’s ear twitched as she released a soft squeak, and the fantasy shattered. Luz pulled her hand back like she’d been burned, and Amity was  _ extremely _ red.

_ Nice going, Noceda. _ She thought to herself.

“Do you think you can get the other one yourself?” Luz asked loudly, trying to keep things from getting any worse.

“Y-Yeah. I should be able to.” Amity answered shakily.

Luz  _ really _ needed to get back to her studies.

With a swift, practiced motion, Luz grabbed her phone, opened her music app, and hit play without even looking at what she’d just started for Amity. It didn’t really matter; any and all human music would be a new experience for Amity. Whatever Luz had been listening to last should be fine.

With that task accomplished, Luz redoubled her efforts to focus on her homework, and, for a few blissful minutes, she was successful, but worry started to creep up on her, and, eventually, she decided that she needed to apologize.

Luz took a deep breath, and slid her chair back a bit from the desk.

“Amity, I’m sorry that I…” Luz trailed off as she looked up, seeing that Amity’s face was still just as red as it had been when Luz was touching her ear. Luz  _ really _ needed to apologize! “I didn’t mean to! I just… I was… curious. I’ve… never touched a witch’s ears before…”

Okay, that was probably stupid, and still incriminating, and… Amity wasn’t responding. She was still red, still frozen in place. Had it been _that_ bad? Or maybe Amity couldn’t hear her? She did tend to leave the volume turned up pretty loud. Careful to only grab the wire, and not touch Amity’s ear again, Luz pulled out one of the earbuds, only to be blasted with the music she’d inadvertently chosen for Amity.  
_“I Don’t wanna be your friend~, I wanna kiss your lips~!”_

Luz’s eyes widened, and she glanced at her phone. She’d forgotten that she’d left it on her Girl in Red playlist! Stupid pining! Stupid crush! Luz slammed her finger down on the pause button.

“Amity I’m  _ so _ sorry!” Luz said quickly. “I didn’t realize that I’d left it on  _ that. _ Most of my music isn’t like that! I didn’t mean to offend you!”

“I’m… not offended?” Amity said, confused, but still flushed. “I just…” Amity glanced back and forth between the phone and Luz, “that singer  _ is _ a girl, right?”

“Y-Yeah. She is.” Luz looked away in embarrassment.

“And she’s singing…  _ about _ girls.”

“Yeah.”

“Romantically.”

Luz took a deep breath, bracing herself.

“Yup.”

“Huh.”

The anticipation only got worse as they sat there in silence. Luz was waiting for the other shoe to drop; for Amity to get angry, or confused, or…  _ something! _ The silence was the  _ worst _ though, because her own imagination was better at playing to her worst fears than reality could  _ ever _ be.

But even though it’d hurt her in the past, Luz had long since promised herself that she wouldn’t hide in the closet.

“Look, Amity, I’m sorry I haven’t told you, and that wasn’t the best way to find out, but there hasn’t really been a good time to bring it up.” Luz took another deep breath. “But… I  _ do _ like girls. And guys, too, I guess. Either or. But lately there’s been a girl on my mind, so I’ve been listening to…” Luz gestured vaguely towards her phone. “I hope that doesn’t make you think any less of me.” Luz finished quietly.

“Why would I think any less of you?” Amity asked, almost as quietly, before continuing in a more normal tone. “I mean, it’s not a big deal. It’s normal. Here, at least. Gus told me that humans… well, I didn’t know if you… that your music would…” Amity looked up, tucking her hair behind her ear and meeting Luz’s eyes with a soft smile that caused her heart to stop. “I mean, I was surprised, but I did like it. It’s nice music. I, um... I like girls, too.”

Luz’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, with the way Amity was looking at her, Luz really,  _ really _ wanted to kiss Amity right now. She felt her eyes dart down to Amity’s lips for a brief second before she got control of herself, and judging by the brief widening of her eyes, Amity had  _ noticed. _

“So... “ Luz swallowed thickly, reminding herself what this was: friends. Studying. “The person you wanted to ask to Grom… was a girl?”

“Yes.” Amity confirmed, her expression unreadable.

Or… maybe Luz just couldn’t believe what she was reading from it. That smirk  _ couldn’t _ mean what she wanted it to mean.

Either way, she forced herself to look away. Amity was interested in  _ somebody else. _ Even if it’d become… more possible than it had seemed a few minutes ago, Luz still couldn’t interfere with that.

“Well, she’d have to be crazy to say no to someone as pretty as you.” Luz tried to hide the pain in her voice as she added. “I hope she makes you happy.”

“I hope so, too.” Amity’s voice hitched. Was she… getting closer?

“Luz…” Amity began with some trepidation. “If I had… asked you to Grom, would you have said yes?”

And with that, the puzzle itself shifted, rearranging to slot itself around this new piece. Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense: grudgby, Amity’s blushing, stumbling over her words, those  _ looks… _ but it was too good to be true. Her fantasies couldn’t have been  _ real, _ could they? Luz had to be  _ certain _ they were on the same wavelength, though she wasn’t certain if her poor bi heart could keep up with  _ either _ answer.

“Romantically?” Luz asked.

“Yes.” Amity said, quietly, definitely closer than she’d been before.

Luz turned back towards her, meeting her eyes. They were  _ so _ close, their noses were almost touching.

“Absolutely.” 

Amity’s eyes widened, before quickly darting down. She shifted, moving her entire body closer to Luz, and placing one of her impossibly soft hands atop Luz’s.

“And if I… were to ask if I could kiss you…” Amity started to lean in slightly.

“Yes.  _ Please. _ ” Luz pleaded before Amity could finish, leaning in herself.

Amity didn’t need any further prompting to close the distance, and their lips met. Softly, yet powerfully. A tingle traced down Luz’s spine, spreading an energizing warmth from head to toe. With her free hand, Luz reached out, softly cupping Amity’s cheek and deepening the kiss.

She couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last long.

The front door loudly slammed open, Hooty’s protests announcing the return of Eda, Lilith, and King.

The noise caused both girls to suddenly jump apart. Both were about as red faced as they could possibly be. After a second to gather themselves, they both burst out laughing, simultaneously.

That was something Luz loved about Amity: sometimes, things were just…  _ that _ easy with her.

As their chuckles subsided, Amity took a glance towards the window.

“Oh. Shoot. Is it that late already?” Amity sounded frustrated. Disappointed. She shot Luz an apologetic glance. “I should probably go soon.”

“It’s alright, Amity.” Luz said softly, before wrapping her in a reassuring hug.

“Before I go, though…” Amity began. “If… um… if I were to ask you to be my girlfriend…”

“I’d say yes.” Luz finished for her.

Amity nodded against Luz’s shoulder.

“Will you be my girlfriend, then?” Amity asked.

“No.” Luz teased.

Amity pulled back, leveling a flat glare at her.

“Luz…” Amity began.

“I’m kidding.” Luz laughed, “Of course I will.”

“You’d better.” Amity’s expression softened, and Luz couldn’t help but steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, considering that I came up with the idea for this one shot about the same time I came up with the last two. Really surprised no one stole my name for this in the meantime; it's not particularly clever, I don't think. Just a combination of "Girl in Red" and Amity's... tomato-ness. Which... technically makes it a pun, I suppose.
> 
> Anyway, inspiration here came mostly from there being a bunch of bits of fanart of Amity listening to music on a phone, presumably Luz's, back when LMP was all the rage. It made me consider what might happen if Amity stumbled across the right song, y'know? And I know, Luz is bi, and the _song de jure_ for that would be _Sweater Weather_ , but I figured she might download some Girl in Red should she develop a big, sapphic crush. ;)
> 
> In the meantime... I think part of why this took so long was that I kept getting worried I was retreading old ground with this, rather than pushing into anything new? All three of these one-shots so far have more or less started with both girls having roughly the same mental state, and I think if I keep trying to write that, these will eventually get stale. If and when I do another, I'll probably change that up to keep things fresh and explore new territory.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Your comments are very appreciated! :)
> 
> Also if you'd like to see more of me or talk about _The Owl House_ or something feel free to [check out my Discord](https://discord.gg/B2F6qmgxqz). ^^;


End file.
